


Sleepless

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Phantom had woken at 1 am, then 2, then 3 and finally 4am before giving up. Katie wasn't sleeping, she could tell, and it was keeping her awake as she worried about her. Now though, she moved to curl Katie into her, her touch light on Katie's back. 

"Still not asleep?"

"I keep thinking about what ifs..."

"Such as?"

"What if you leave me?"

"Not happening..."

"What if I never sleep again?"

"I won't let that happen..."

"What if..."

Before she could finish she found herself pulled into a deep kiss, a kiss designed to both silence and comfort her. 

"Relax... just talk to me."

Phantom's voice was gentle. 

"I'm scared..."

"Of?"

"Nothing and everything..."

"Oh Angel..."

"I can't sleep. I need sleep to relax and I can't relax because I can't sleep..."

"Well, have we tried everything?"

"Yes..."

"No..."

Phantom was smiling softly. 

"We haven't tried tiring you out..."

"You'd do that?"

"For the rest of my life... if it came to it."


End file.
